Rainy Day for you and me
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Dino}*{Rainy Day for you and me}*{ Cavallone Requested by whitetieaffairluva; DinoxOC request I did. I hope she and other enjoy!


**Name: Syd**

**Age: 20**

**Looks: Athletic build, tall, medium-length brown hair that she usually wears up, bright blue eyes, and wears suits.**

**Personality: Competitive, Usually Serious, but can be funny, kind of arrogant, sarcastic, and tomboy-ish**

**Type of work: Bounty Hunter**

**Name of Mafia family you are in if you are: None**

**Position if in any Mafia family: None**

**Skills/Abilities: Offensive and defensive hand to hand, no weapons.**

**STORY START:**

You were really pissed off, another day spoiled as you walked into the syndicate. "Damn you Dino!" You shout, Dino looks puzzled as you walk in unable to see why you were so upset and shouting his name about. "What are you so mad about now Syd?" He asks, you toss the glass object at him, hitting his head. "That is why, you had me recover a fucking glass vase!" You shout angrily at him with a slight snarl. Dino's eyes seemed to pop out of his head, suddenly he grabs your wrists in his hand. "Enough Syd, I only sent you because I knew I could trust you in getting it." He calmly says, slowly letting your wrists go.

"Whatever, I'm going to rest. Bother someone who cares." You bark, he smirks watching your back fade away from his sight. Turning around, as he places the vase where he wanted it to be just that his thoughts stayed on you, nothing less nor more. He smiled slowly as he had a flash of your angry expression in his thoughts. "Why do you keep her around?" One of the men asks as he steps into the office like room, Dino thinks about it but looks over his shoulder, "Personal reasons." Dino turns his head back, looking out the window into his garden like view. "Aiji, I need you to retrieve a couple items from Switzerland for me." Dino requests, stilling looking out the window.

Aiji bows partly, "As you wish, when would you like me to leave?" Dino turns fully around, facing him. "Tonight, here is the coordinates and your ticket." Dino says, handing a map and ticket. Aiji nodded accepting the said items. "Boss?" Aiji calls. Dino looks at him wondering what he would like to ask. "Why didn't you just ask her?" He adds. Dino's eyes close, then opens his eyes a few moments later. "Didn't you hear what she said? Besides I don't want her to see these items just yet." Dino replies, with a gentle warm smile. Aiji notices, and says no more as he turns around taking his leave.

You made it to your room, belly flopping on your bed. Being jet lagged and annoyed didn't help the tiredness you felt. _'Damn him.' _You thought, closing your eyes and falling asleep. Sleep came fast but didn't last. Waking to a roar of thunder sent shivers down your spine. You got up off your bed walking over to your opened window with the curtains flowing wildly around by the wind. Sticking your head out, feeling the light droplets of rain coming down. The breeze added a whole different touch to your skin. You loved when a storm came, and so you dressed out of the heavy clothes and put on a long, silk like shirt and shorts.

The storm coming wasn't strong, the wind and rain were light. You opened your bedroom door, and walked down the stairs until you reached the side door. Opening the said door that lead to the garden, then closing it behind you afterwards. For some reason when a light storm comes you act like a child in a candy store. Twirling around in circles, with a large happy smile imprinted upon your expression. Enjoying yourself entirely you didn't notice a loving, hard gaze was watching every moment since you stepped outside. "Beautiful." Murmured a males' voice. Your wet hair stuck to your face as you stopped in place, looking all around until you see a dark silhouette stand up, making it's way towards you.

"I saw the rain starting and came out to watch." He says, and just as you heard his soft voice you recognized who it was. He came into the light of the brightly lit garden. "Dino." You whimpered seeing him just as wet as you were. His smile sent tingling flames rushing inside your body. You shivered from the reaction but Dino thought it was cause you were getting cold, since he offered you his jacket. You smiled at him and took the jacket. Just as you put it on, he pulls out an umbrella and opens it. "Why were you sitting out here with out having your umbrella opened?" You question, while trying to make sense of it. He laughs and replies, "Simple, I knew that you would be out here." The wind picks up, getting cooler by the minute.

Dino wraps his arms around your shivering body, his hot breath hitting the side of your neck and face, as he starts to pull you into his arms. For some odd reason, you let him hold you so closely, leaning your head back into his chest. "Lets go inside, to the study and relax by the fireplace." He says in a soothing voice while pulling you with him. He opens the side door, enters and once in side he closes it. Dino lets you go to close the umbrella. He sets the umbrella down next to the door. Turning back around he starts to help take off your wet jacket from your cold body and puts it on the coat rack behind him. He takes your left hand into his right hand, guiding you to the left hallway. As you both enter the study room, the fire was already lit, the room very warm and welcoming. A strange feeling came over you, and for some reason as Dino turns around to face you. The light casting from the fire gave Dino this interesting glow, and you couldn't help but see the young man before you with different eyes. _'He's grown so handsome." _You thought.

"Hey Dino." You call, as his gaze hasn't left from watching you. "I've known you for some time, right." You added, wanting to know something but waited. "Yes, been over eighteen years, why?" He replies in question. "Well I've always wanted to know…is there someone you like?" You ask. He smiles and nods his head while picking up a wine glass and taking a sip. "Really, do I know this person?" You ask, he nods. "Then how come I've not seen you be interested in anyone, just always having guys in and out o…wait you like guys?" You say, but stop in mid-sentence. Dino spits out a bit of the wine he was sipping down, he shakes his head. "Syd, you're mistaken, I am interested in someone, a beautiful young women in fact, but I'm not sure if she feels the same way for me." He says, once he wasn't choking back a laughter with spits of wine coming from his mouth.

"You klutz, I swear, geez. Well why haven't you said anything to her, unless you did and she turned you down." You say, he smiles as you come up with explanations to scenarios that haven't occurred yet. "Syd, is there anyone you like?" He asks, turning the question to you. A tint of blush hits your cheeks, your fingers fidgeting around. "I don't have anyone of interests, but I do care for someone." You reply. Dino walks closer, his eyes glowing from the fire in the background. "Because I haven't found the right way to tell you." He says handing the second glass of wine over to you. With a pause like expression upon your face, "Me?" You say finally coming out of your paused state of mind. While you seemed frozen Dino leans forward taking the chance to steal a kiss. His warm, wet lips barely pressed against yours brings you out of your daze.

His golden blonde locks swaying against your cheeks as you both get more into the kiss. His lips so soft and warm, you wrap your arms around his neck loosely. Pressing your slightly shivering body against his. He moans into the passionate kiss, and moves his arms loose around your waist. Finally after a few minutes you both move back, just gazing into each other's eyes. He again grabs your left hand and guides you to the front of the fireplace where a futon with a beautiful red and gold cover lay unmoved. He slowly moves you and himself to your and his knees, his right hand lets go of yours and moves up to your left cheek, caressingly. Still caught into each other's gaze you both lean forward, lips soon meet and again with fiery passion.

As both your tongues meet, your hands move to his chest. He moans, "S-syd," You smile into the kiss, and then sit back breaking your lips from his. "You can't handle this?" You say, in a teasing manner. He smiles pulling you to him, turning so that you now lay underneath his hot, soft athletic body. Dino removes his shirt as you removes yours. He leans down kisses your lips and slowly moves down to your neck and nibbles until he sees a light mark appear and moves from side to side leaving trails of kisses and small bite marks until he is down in between your breasts. Dino moves his hands and rubs over your breasts in a circular motion, then tweaks with your light brown nipples until they are fully erect. His mouth moves over the left breast at first he lick around your nipple then bite lightly down causing you to arch your back up, while his right hand still tweaking over the right breast. He sucks down after tauntingly biting then moves back to licking around the nipple.

He lift his head up looking down at your flustered expression and smiles. You can feel the heat from your left breast, but the feeling moves as he repeats his actions over your right breast, while his left hand rubs over you left breast and his right hand moves down your side. He then sits up using his arms and knees to hover above you. Your finger tips trace down his chest, stomach and stops at the top of his pants. As clear as day, you can see that he is fully turned on. So to taunt him a bit more you rub over his harden member poking through his pants. He grunts loudly and you smirk from ear to ear.

You unbutton his pants just to stick your hand in. Soft grunts and panting sounds escape his lips as you stroke his throbbing cock. Unable to hold back, he grabs your wrist to pull your hand from in his pants. You clearly see his frustrated expression, he then lets go of your wrist, and stands up. Your eyes follow his movements, tilting your head back a bit you look up at him as he unzips his pants and lets them drop. You blush as he takes off his briefs too. He comes back down to his knees and places a soft kiss to your lips. You feel his hands at your shorts, tugging them down until they were gone. Your back fully down on the bedding. He lifts your legs up to his waist, you can feel him barely touching your inner thigh.

You pull him closer by wrapping your arms above his shoulders and around his neck. Feeling excited and nervous as he slowly starts to enter, he grunts as you groan out a slight cry. His thick cock now deep inside, first he stays still to let your body get used to his size then slowly moves out but not all the way as he thrusts right back in. He sits up on his knees with your legs still around his hips. Again he pulls out then thrust deeply, and harder. Over and over as his thrust move in and out, harder and harder. Both grunts and moans of pleasure escape your lips'. "Dino!" You moan, he leans forward grunting out, "Syd." Feeling like you were both on fire, sweat gleams off like sparkling champagne after opening.

He pulls fully out and moves you up to get you on all fours. Curiously you obey, he deeply enters again, with a rocking thrust as this time you both rock back and forth together. He pulls your hair slightly while thrusting back in at a faster rate then before. Your body feeling like you were about to give out, until he again pulls out, you turn to him not allowing him to take over any more. Forcing Dino to lay on his back as you move on top of him. You start slowly until the sound of your thighs clap against his. Deeper, harder and faster the feeling of your walls slowly tightening around his thick cock. He pulls you down, grasping for breath as he kisses roughly on your lips. Both of you feeling the release of your climax hitting as you scream out each other's names at the same time. "DI-Sy-DNO!"

Your body quivered down to his side as he lifts his body up to move the cover over you both. Feel totally calm and relaxed you move to your side and lay your head on top of his right arm. He turns his head to you, moving his left hand to your cheek and says, "Glad I got to share this with you, Syd." You smile as sleep soon took over.

"Boss." You hear with footsteps approaching. You feel Dino shift, and sit up. "Hm Aiji." Dino replies rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Aiji reluctantly hands a small box to Dino as you open your eyes and sit up. The cover full drop down your back. Aiji clearly sees the back side of your body, he turns around blushing. "Dino?" You call out getting his attention, he smiles looking at you as he hands the box to you. "For you." He calmly says. Opening the said box, seeing a beautiful necklace with matching earrings and another smaller box with a ring with diamonds and of course your birthstone too. "Will you marry me?" Dino asks, you nod unable to gasp out words. "Oh Aiji, thank you for getting this and you are free to go." Dino adds seeing that Aiji turned around. He leans again into your lips. "Good." He says after kissing you for agreeing.


End file.
